


There wasn't any water in the wishing well

by KiriJones



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Post Movie, Series of Oneshots, Squad as a dysfunctional and broken and deadly family, but what happens when the good old days are done and gone?, disbanded suicide squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Every story has a beginning, middle, and end. A climax, rising and falling actions.The Suicide Squad begins in Midway City it's a bunch of misfit criminals, a soldier, a government official, and a magical being.It ends when the soldier walks away.Seven years the squad exists. Seven years after he leaves Rick Flag dies.This what happens after the exit and before the finale. Stories of a man in a brave new world.(Prequel to Bandaids don't fix bullet holes)





	There wasn't any water in the wishing well

Hilary Page loves her husband. An Air Force veteran she left it all behind for him just like he left th top secrets missions and deadly secrets for her. She is seven weeks pregnant after they barely tried to start a family. At thirty-six and her husband's forty-two they are ready to begin again.

Hilary wants two. Rick wants however many she is willing to bear. She knows he will be an amazing father. Rick is strong and steady and loyal. But she knows how much his loyalty has cost him. He wears the scars like badges. Stripes and marks of war. Proof of the conflicts he has faced and like to tell the tale about. 

She knows the stories of every single one. And she knows the one he had before his tenure with Amanda Waller far outnumber the ones he carried after. Sometimes she hates them all. She hates Amanda Waller and the miscreants that have cost Rick so much. But other times she is grateful that they were there when she could not be. Tatsu is the only one welcome in their home. The only one Hilary likes and trusts. 

Rick has nightmares sometimes. He wakes and can't sleep. He looks haunted and stares out into the dark night sitting on their porch. Sometimes she catches him humming Bob Marley songs. She knows the significance of this action but never mentions this to him. As much as she can try to pretend Hilary knows he misses them. 

The doctor turned lost psychopath. 

The hit man who was a family man. 

The crocodile man who was misunderstood but liked to eat anything with a heartbeat.

The gangster marked by the flames.

A foul mouth Autrialian who had a unicorn fetish. 

The archeologist who was his first love.

He claims to have left it all behind but she knows it is not nearly that simple. They are etched into his skin now like a tattoo. All are scattered and tattered. Despite it all Hilary wishes them all the best. Just as far away from Rick as possible. He deserves to be happy without being weighed down by the past. She knows they could be so happy. And they will be. They will have forty years and will watch their children grow and hold their grandchildren together. They will be happy and healthy and together. She knows it. 


End file.
